One More Thing
by quillie
Summary: "Kau nggak akan bisa membaca hati perempuan kalau kau tetap menjadi detektif, Shin-chan. Jadilah laki-laki. Holmes saja, melajang seumur hidupnya, meskipun dia pernah menyukai seseorang."


**One More Thing**

**Warning : a little bit suck romance, OOC. I've warned you.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the storyline of this ff.**

* * *

><p>"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Masih ingin kalah main catur?" tanya Conan mengejek begitu melihat sosok Ai Haibara yang sedang membaca majalah fashion.<p>

Ai Haibara menurunkan majalahnya sedikit dari wajahnya. "Kau nggak bisa ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke rumah orang?"

"Pintunya terbuka, kok. Jadi aku masuk saja," jelas Conan. "Ada masalah apa sampai kau memanggilku?"

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada Profesor dan ketiga anak itu," ucap Haibara cepat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah. "Juga pada Mouri-san."

Conan merinding. "Oi, oi, kau nggak berniat membunuhku, kan?"

"Oh, kau ingin kubunuh?" tanya Haibara pura-pura terkejut dan tersenyum mengerikan. Ia meletakkan majalahnya dan berjalan mendekati Conan dengan tangan merogoh saku celananya.

Conan mulai berpikir kalau itu pistol atau semacamnya, tapi ternyata Haibara menodongkan kotak transparan di depan hidungnya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebutir pil dengan dua warna kontras.

"Prototype?" tebak Conan. "Kenapa cuman satu? Aku kan, memintamu untuk membuat setidaknya seratus butir*. Aku nggak mau!"

"Pesimis sekali," komentar Haibara. "Kau lebih suka yang prototype daripada yang permanen? Oke, lebih baik kubuang saja."

Conan buru-buru mencegahnya. "Ja-Jadi, itu penawar permanennya?"

"Tadinya sih, begitu. Tapi sekarang sudah jadi sampah. Apa boleh buat," jawab Haibara masih tanpa nada.

"Berikan padaku!" Conan segera menyahutnya tapi ia masih kalah tangkas dengan Haibara.

"Kaubilang kau nggak mau."

"Hey! Aku sudah menunggu sejak lama, tahu! Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu. Berikan itu padaku. Sekarang," kata Conan mulai kesal.

"Kaupikir semuanya datang secara cuma-cuma?"

"Oke. Kau ingin tas seharga sepuluh juta yen? Besok tas itu ada di tanganmu," sahut Conan. "Sekarang, berikan itu padaku."

Entah itu senyum atau bukan, Haibara terlihat menaikkan ujung bibirnya. "Satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

Haibara terdiam beberapa saat. Conan mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya tanda ia makin tak sabar. Haibara akhirnya menyerahkan kotak kecil itu ke Conan. "Lupakan."

"Hah?"

"Sekarang, kau hanya butuh mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke anak-anak itu dan juga Mouri-san. Kembalilah ke kehidupanmu yang dulu. Dan…"

Conan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Dan apa?"

"Pulanglah. Aku capek," suruh Haibara kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. Conan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tumben Haibara capek. Padahal kalau kusuruh berhenti begadang saja ngototnya minta ampun," komentar Conan kemudian keluar dari rumah Profesor dan menutup pintunya.

"Lho? Tadi aku belum bilang terima kasih, kan?"

*o*o*

"Apa?" pekik Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko barengan. Conan tersenyum polos dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah itu Conan-kun? Kau akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Ayumi dengan mata mulai berair.

"Yah, tapi mungkin aku akan ke Jepang lagi dan melihat kalian," kata Conan.

Hanya _mungkin_. Kalau Conan meminum obat penawarnya yang permanen, dia sudah jelas tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi Conan Edogawa. Kecuali ia tertarik untuk minum APTX4869 lagi. Dan perlu diingat kalau Conan sama sekali nggak tertarik untuk itu.

Tiba-tiba Ayumi memeluknya. "Jangan lupakan kami ya. Jangan pernah."

"Hei, Ayumi-chan, jangan main peluk dong," sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Perempuan memang gampang menangis," komentar Genta. Tapi lucunya, dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia buru-buru mengusap matanya.

"Dasar Genta," ucap Mitsuhiko sweat-drop. "Oh ya, Conan, kapan kau akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Ibu menelepon kalau akan menjemputku besok," jawab Conan setelah melepas pelukan Ayumi.

"Boleh aku mengantarmu ke bandara?" tanya Ayumi setelah mengusap pipinya.

"Lho? Bukannya besok Ayumi-chan harus sekolah?" jawab Conan dengan pertanyaan. Wajah Ayumi berubah masam mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba posel Conan berdering panjang. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Dari Profesor Agasa.

"Ya, Profesor?" sapa Conan.

"_Shinichi-kun, apa Ai-kun bersamamu?_"

"Haibara? Nggak. Dia nggak bersamaku," jawab Conan. "Memangnya ada apa, Profesor?"

"_Eh? Bukan. Aku hanya khawatir, Ai-kun nggak ada di rumah sejak pagi. Dia bahkan nggak sarapan."_

"Tenanglah. Paling-paling dia cuma jalan-jalan dan lupa waktu," kata Conan menenangkan.

"_Yah… kupikir juga begitu. Baiklah, maaf mengganggu waktumu,"_

"Ya." Ia menekan tombol merah di ponselnya dan mengembalikannya ke saku celananya.

"Ai-chan kenapa?" tanya Ayumi khawatir.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok," jawab Conan menunjukkan senyum khas kanak-kanaknya. "Main bola yuk!"

"Ayo!" seru Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi (meskipun Ayumi nggak ikut main) kompak.

*o*o*

Esok harinya, Agasa makin panik karena Haibara belum pulang juga sejak kemarin. Ia buru-buru menelepon Conan lagi. Setelah terdengar sepuluh nada sambung, Conan baru mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Hmm… ya, Prof?"_

"Shinichi-kun, maaf menganggumu pagi-pagi begini. Tapi Ai-kun belum pulang juga sejak kemarin," kata Agasa panik.

"_Hah? Belum pulang?"_

"Ya. Aku sudah mengecek kamarnya dan basement, tapi Ai-kun nggak ada disana," ulang Agasa. "Ponselnya juga ditinggal di rumah."

"_Aku akan segera kesana_." _Tuut… tuut…_

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Conan datang dengan skateboardnya. Ia melihat Agasa mondar-mandir dengan telepon masih ada di tangannya. Conan menyandarkan skateboardnya ke dinding,

"Shinichi-kun!" seru Agasa begitu melihat bocah kecil berkacamata itu. "Apa kau nggak dikabari Ai-kun?"

Conan menggeleng. "Apa Profesor tahu dimana tempat favorit Haibara selain di basement?" Dimana lagi ilmuwan cilik itu mengurung diri kalau bukan di basement?

Pria tambun berkumis tebal itu tampak berpikir sesaat, tapi hanya berakhir dengan helaan napas. "Kau kan, tahu sendiri dia jarang sekali jalan-jalan. Paling-paling ke toko buku untuk referensi eksperimennya."

"Ke toko buku sehari penuh?" ulang Conan.

"Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan. Bukankah eksperimennya untuk mencari penawar sudah selesai? Semalam dia tidur dimana? Akh, aku bingung! Tolonglah, Shinichi-kun, temukan dia," pinta Agasa dengan wajah khawatir. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya."

"Oke, oke," angguk Conan setengah ikhlas, setengah nggerundel sendiri. Harusnya ia sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi hari ini setelah ibunya pura-pura menjemputnya di rumah Ran.

Dengan berat hati seberat 50 kg—bukan, maksudku hanya 'berat hati' saja—Conan melesat dengan skateboardnya ke pusat pertokoan di Beika, tempat yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran ketika seorang gadis lupa waktu.

_Tapi lupa waktu yang ini terlalu hebat, _batin Conan sweat-drop. _Pasti Haibara sengaja _melupakan _waktu._

Satu per satu, ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru toko yang baru saja buka pagi-pagi begini. Ia mencari ke toko buku, toko roti, toko pakaian, toko manapun yang paling mungkin dikunjungi Haibara. Ia juga menanyakan pada pelayan toko kalau-kalau mereka melihat seorang anak kecil blasteran berambut pirang kemerahan. Warna rambut itu sudah cukup mencolok kan, untuk diingat? Tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun yang mengingat ada anak kecil berambut pirang pernah masuk ke toko mereka.

Kemudian, Conan memutuskan untuk mencarinya di taman kota yang sudah cukup ramai pagi itu. Banyak orang yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Jogging, misalnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan bocah kecil berambut terang itu.

"Argh, kau ini kemana, Haibara?" desis Conan gemas, kesal dan khawatir, semuanya jadi satu.

"Gimana kalau kita ke toko roti dulu sebelum aku menjemput Shin-chan?"

Conan mendengarnya. _Shin-chan_. Ia bahkan mengenali suara itu. Conan memutar kepalanya, mencari sumber suara.

Conan memutar matanya. Bukannya menemukan Haibara, malah menemukan ibunya disini. Sedang jogging dengan seorang temannya.

"Boleh," jawab wanita yang menemani ibunya itu. "Er… ada anak mesum sedang menatapmu, Kudo-san. Lihat tampangnya," tunjuk teman Yukiko ke arah Conan.

_Oi, oi, siapa yang kaubilang mesum?_ batin Conan dengan wajah khas 'oi, oi'-nya.

Yukiko menoleh dan mengikuti telunjuk temannya. Ia menemukan Shinichi dalam tubuh yang mengecil sedang menyeret skateboardnya menjauh dari sana.

"Shin-chan!"

Deg! Conan mau tak mau harus behenti, berbalik badan dan menunjukkan senyuman paling terpaksa yang pernah ia lakukan ke Yukiko.

"Lihat kan, dia makin aneh," komentar wanita yang menemani Yukiko tadi sambil mengelap mukanya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya.

Yukiko tertawa kecil. "Memang. Mungkin dia sedikit stress setelah tubuhnya mengecil."

"Oh, dia sangat stress. Kau harus tahu itu, Kudo-san," sahut wanita itu menyeringai.

Tunggu, apa tadi Yukiko bilang kalau tubuhnya telah mengecil selama ini? Dan entah kenapa wanita itu kelihatan familiar di matanya. Tapi dia tak ingat dimana dan kapan ia bertemu dengan wanita ini.

"Hey, jangan menatapnya kasar begitu! Masa kau tega memelototi cewek secantik ini?" seru Yukiko menyadarkan Conan akan lamunannya.

"Bu, siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Ibu bicara _banyak _dengannya?" tanya Conan menekankan kata banyak.

Sontak, Yukikopun tergelak mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari anak semata wayangnya. Wanita yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraanpun menyeringai. Seringainya sangat mirip dengan seringai Hai—

"HAIBARA?" pekik Conan kaget. Ia baru sadar kalau wanita dengan jaket dan celana jogging ketat ini teman atau bahkan partnernya yang dulu tak lebih tinggi darinya. Yukiko makin terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Conan.

"Bukan. Namaku bukan Haibara, Anak Kecil. Namaku Shiho Miyano," jawab Shiho masih menahan senyumnya.

"Selama ini kau bekerja sama dengannya menghancurkan Organisasi, tapi kau masih nggak mengenalinya?" tanya Yukiko dengan senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya. "Kau kebangetan, Shin-chan."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Hhh… pulanglah. Setelah ini aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Ran," suruh Yukiko mengacak-acak rambut bocah kecil itu.

"Hey, aku kesini untuk—"

"Ayo, Shiho-chan, kita ke toko roti. Aku sudah lapar," ajak Yukiko kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Conan.

Shiho menekuk lututnya agar ia bisa setinggi Conan. "Kau masih berhutang padaku, ingat?" Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Conan seperti yang dilakukan Yukiko padanya dan berjalan pergi mengikuti Yukiko.

"Sialan kau, Haibara!" umpat Conan yang kemudian dibalas lirikan orang-orang disana, menganggap ia anak yang kasar karena meneriaki orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi toh, dia tak peduli saking kesalnya.

Shiho tertawa puas. Dia tak pernah sepuas ini selama hidupnya.

*o*o*

"Dah, Conan-kun! Sering-sering mampir ke Jepang, ya!" kata Ran melambaikan tangannya pada Conan dan ibunya ketika mereka akan pergi meninggalkan rumah Ran.

Conan balas melambai dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Ran-neechan! Dah!"

"Akhirnya. Kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu yang asli," ucap Yukiko setelah mereka cukup jauh dari rumah Ran.

"Yah, akhirnya aku bisa membangun karirku kembali."

"Dan kembali ke Ran," tambah Yukiko. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada Shiho-chan, Shin-chan."

Ia teringat tas mahal yang diinginkan Shiho. "Oh yah, tentu saja. Sampai rekeningku terkuras malah."

"Memangnya kaupikir eksperimen sesulit itu murah, hm?" tanya Yukiko dengan nada menantang.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," jawab Conan malas. "Ngomong-ngomong, semalam Miyano menginap di hotel dengan Ibu?"

"Iya. Aku kesepian kalau hanya sendirian di kamar hotel. Dan setelah jalan-jalan sebentar, aku bertemu Shiho-chan. Awalnya memang aku tak mengenalinya, tapi rambutnya itu lho, persis seperti teman kecilmu itu. Matanya juga. Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol dan Shiho-chan mengaku kalau dia gadis kecil imut itu, aku langsung mengajaknya menginap di hotel," cerita Yukiko panjang lebar. "Yah, daripada kesepian, kan?"

"Tapi aneh. Kenapa dia nggak berusaha mengabari Profesor? Ponselnya memang ditinggal, tapi dia kan, bisa memakai telepon umum atau semacamnya," ucap Conan bingung.

"Kau nggak akan bisa membaca hati perempuan kalau kau tetap menjadi detektif, Shin-chan. Jadilah laki-laki," kata Yukiko. "Holmes saja, melajang seumur hidupnya, meskipun dia pernah menyukai seseorang."

*o*o*

Shiho menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Yang itu," tunjuk Shiho ke sebuah tas Gucci yang kelihatan mahal.

Dan memang mahal.

"12 juta yen?" Mata Shinichi membesar ketika sang kasir memberi tahu harga tas yang harus dibayar Shinichi. "Aku nggak pernah tahu ada tas yang segitu mahal."

"Sudah. Jangan cerewet. Bayar saja. Beres, kan?" ucap Shiho. Shinichi hanya pasrah melihat kartu kreditnya digesek dan dia kehilangan 12 juta yen dalam satu detik.

Shiho akhirnya mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Begitu pula dengan Shinichi. Meskipun setelah 'mendapat' dia harus 'kehilangan'. Menenteng sebuah tas belanja, Shiho berjalan berdampingan dengan Shinichi keluar mall.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Pergi ke Amerika dan melanjutkan kuliah," jawab Shiho singkat. "Mungkin."

"Ooh, memangnya kau sudah pamitan dengan Profesor dan anak-anak itu?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Ya. Tadi pagi setelah ke toko roti bersama Kudo-san. Aku menelepon Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko kalau aku ikut dengan Conan ke Amerika," jawab Shiho. "Kita kan, saudara Profesor Agasa. Jadi, kupikir masuk akal kalau aku berpamitan dengan alasan itu."

"Kapan?"

"Maksud?"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat ke Amerika?" ulang Shinichi.

Shiho menatap jam tangannya. "Satu jam lagi. Mungkin taxi yang kupesan sudah menunggu di depan."

"Eh? Secepat itu?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah mengharapkan ini sejak dulu? Pembawa sial ini cepat-cepat pergi dari hidupmu, begitu, kan?" tanya Shiho dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Oi, oi, siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Shinichi. "Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku nggak keberatan punya sahabat sepertimu. Kau sangat membantuku selama ini."

"Oh yah, membantumu masuk jurang kematian sih, iya," sahut Shiho tersenyum simpul. Shinichi tertawa mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di depan mall, Shiho menemukan taxi yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Tentu saja mengambil barang-barangnya dulu di rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Jadi, aku ditinggal sendirian, nih?" tanya Shinichi. "Tunggulah sampai Ran datang."

"Jangan manja. Sebentar lagi juga Mouri-san akan datang, kan? Dan kalian akan berkencan. Jadi aku nggak mau mengganggu acara kalian," ucap Shiho datar. Ia sudah membungkuk akan masuk ke taxi, tapi ia berdiri lagi menatap partner atau mungkin mantan partnernya.

"Kalau kau penasaran apa satu hal lagi yang belum kuucapkan kemarin lusa itu…"

Cup.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Kalau kau sanggup, sih," Shiho menunjukkan senyum tulusnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam taxi. Tak berapa lama, taxi itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Shinichi.

Shinichi masih dalam keadaan _blank_. Barusan, Hai—bukan lagi, Shiho mencium pipinya. Oh man, bayangkan saja si kecil Ai Haibara yang judes itu mendadak jadi Shiho Miyano yang cantik gila-gilaan. Shinichi bahkan sempat meragukan kalau Haibara bisa jadi cewek manis seperti tadi. Rasanya satu banding sejuta Ai Haibara yang dingin itu bisa jadi seperti ini. Meskipun sikap tadi tak menjamin akan mengubahnya seperti itu selamanya.

Shinichi nyengir sendiri. "Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti cewek normal, huh, Miyano?"

.

.

_Batu, sekeras apapun, jika kau sirami dengan air, pasti lama kelamaan akan melunak…_

_Kaupikir hatiku yang jauh lebih dingin dari es ini bisa tetap beku jika kau terus-terusan menyiramiku dengan sinar hangatmu?_

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>*Komik Detective Conan volume 63 file 3.<p>

A/N: Setelah hiatus selama setahun lebih, karya menyedihkan kayak gini yang bisa saya persembahkan. Bener-bener gak pantes *garuk dinding* mau gimana lagi, (sok) sibuk sih. Oh ya, disini emang nggak terlalu keliatan romance-nya. Yah, sama kayak kalo Gosho-sensei bikin adegan antara Conan sama Ai lah. (cuma menurut saya lho!)

Review? Thanks!


End file.
